oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyr
Valkyr are a homebrew race privy to the world of Oustomia. While not in abundance, these rare creations were an artificially induced advancement of the Female subset of the [[Caylixians|'Caylixian']] race. These skilled aerial warriors, known as 'Valkyr' fall into two factions to express their variant nature; Dawnborn and Ebonwraith. History Valkyr were initially an experimental race divulged from Caylixians, created by [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]. The idea behind these distinct creatures was to be an effective guardian static of The Kingdom of [[Nevermore|'Nevermore']]. 'With brute strength and loyal characteristics, this new race of Caylixians had surpassed expectations as their winged structures morphed means of combat. However, much unlike other undead subjects; Valkyr were far from mindless and often selected paths of their own intent. These variant natures devolved into two types of Valkyr; Dawborn and Ebonwraith. Dawnborn Dawnborn initially began as Ebonwraith, seemingly loyal to their Goddesses' cause. As their minds evolved they effortlessly began grow distasteful for their racial influences, a disgust for a life of undeath and servitude. These Valkyr dissociated themselves with Nevermore and The Raven Queen as they sought redemption from Paladins and influencers of justice. In so, Dawnborn stripped themselves of the Ebonwraith name creating a new line of Valkyr that existed just as Humans and Aasimar alike. Ebonwraith Ebonwraith never differentiated from their intended nature, and kept to their darkened vices as their counterparts grew rebellious. These Valkyr remain loyal to the Kingdom of Nevermore and Tae'lana as their place within the world is continually carved out by their sinister creation. In so, Ebonwraith embrace the seemingly evil perversion that guides them throughout their conquest. Physical Description Dawnborn Built like Aasimars, Dawnborn are great feminine aspects characterized by their glowing attributes and great wings. Their bodies are athletic in type and exemplify features of intense muscle and utility. Sprouting from their fortuitous backs are powerful feathery wings almost spectral in nature. Dawnborn are most often seen wearing scions of heavy armor and carrying large weaponry to exemplify their righteous and combative physicality as they strike their enemies from aerial divisions. Ebonwraith Ebonwraith are lesser in physical might than their rebellious counterparts; Dawnborn. These womanly creatures are characterized by their ghastly appearance and frightening persona. Their bodies are average in type and exemplify features of slender and control. Sprouting from their sinister backs are large feathery wings; seemingly more massive than those of a Dawnborn. These wings instead glow dimly with a dark and overwhelming purpose. Ebonwraith are more notably weaker than Dawnborn in physical might and in so, gravitate towards means of magic. In so, Ebonwraith are most often seen wearing little to no armor as their true strengths lie beneath the surface. Society Much like Aasimars, Valkyr adapt to the social norms that facilitate their needs. Although they may integrate certain morale into their personal vices, Valkyr typically follow certain social rules dependent upon their variant nature. Despite this, both Ebonwraith and Dawnborn are matriarchal, which isn't surprising as the society they hail from is also such. Dawnborn Dawnborn societies are primarily good and lawful in nature, while most Dawnborn prefer to congregate in like communities; they have limitless adaptability to expand their own moral code. Ebonwraith Ebonwraith societies are primarily evil and lawful in nature, a certain xenophobia throughout these communities becomes apparent whilst around creatures who are not of undeath. Relations Dawnborn Dawnborn are most comfortable among Human and Aasimar communities. They think themselves as protectors of these more heavenly descendants. While they possess a certain distaste for Monstrous Humanoids and Undead alike. Ebonwraith Ebonwraith are comfortable within communities of Undead population, sticking closely to their vices and surrounding themselves with cold creatures of shadow and deception. Ebonwraith in particular are seen with great love amongst the population of the Imperial Caylixian Empire, and are often in religious leader roles in Temples, Shrines and Cathedrals. Alignment and Religion Most Valkyr are religious in some way, as the core of their creation and education was a focus of worship on the 'Raven Queen, and taught such by the original Valkyr, their Progenitor, known as Erial. Dawnborn Dawnborn are most often of Lawful or Good alignment. These Dawnborn favor deities of Strength, Healing, Justice, Honor, and Valor. Although this righteous path is not always universal. Ebonwraith Ebonwraith are most often of Lawful or Evil alignment. Aside from [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]; 'these Ebonwraith favor deities of Strength, Undeath, Darkness, Loss, Pain, Obedience, and Deception. Adventurers Dawnborn Dawnborn adventures are often those who have abandoned the word of their Goddess, fleeing Nevermore and seeking redemption from their cursed undeath. It is in their desires to revolt against sickening necromancy and restore law and good to those who seek to destroy it. Ebonwraith Ebonwraith adventurers typically hail from the decaying streets of Nevermore, unlike their counterparts; Ebonwraith have chosen to appreciate unnlife and necromancy much in relation to their Goddess, [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil]]. '''They seek to defend their undead cohorts and spread their undying plight. Racial Traits Dawnborn * '''Ability Scores: Dawnborn are beacons of physical power and intuition, but are often found to be inept in balance and reflexes. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Dexterity. * Type: '''Dawnborn are Outsiders with the Native subtype. * '''Size: '''Dawnborn are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Base Speed: '''Dawnborn have a base speed of 15ft. They also have a fly speed of 40ft. * '''Languages: '''Dawnborn begin play speaking Auran. Dawnborn with high intelligence scores can chose from the following languages: Celestial, Egronian Common, Egronian Elven, Necril, or Sheng. * '''Darkvision: '''Dawnborn have Darkvision 60ft. (They can see perfectly in the dark up to 60ft) * '''Skilled: '''Dawnborn have a +2 racial bonus on Fly and Heal checks. * '''Bonus Feat: Dawnborn gain the Flyby Attack feat at 1st level. * Natural Armor: Dawnborn have a natural armor bonus of +1. Ebonwraith * Ability Scores: Ebonwraith exhibit a declaration of strength and unnatural life, but much like Dawnborn they are inept in dexterous tasks. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and -2 Dexterity. * Type: '''Ebonwraith are Undead Outsider with the Native subtype. * '''Size: '''Ebonwraith are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Base Speed: '''Ebonwraith have a base speed of 15ft. They also have a fly speed of 40ft. * '''Languages: '''Ebonwraith begin play speaking Necril. Ebonwraith with high intelligence scores can chose from the following languages: Undercommon, Egronian Common, Abyssal, Egronian Elven, or Sheng. * '''Darkvision: '''Ebonwraith have Darkvision 60ft. (They can see perfectly in the dark up to 60ft) * '''Skilled: '''Ebonwraith have a +2 racial bonus on Fly and Intimidate checks. * '''Bonus Feat: Ebonwraith gain the Flyby Attack feat at 1st level. * Natural Armor: Ebonwraith have a natural armor bonus of +1. Alternate Racial Traits: Devolving Flight: Some Valkyr have an overwhelming inability to strike foes from the air. Valkyr with this trait do not gain Flyby Attack as a bonus feat at 1st level. Instead, these Valkyr are able to select any feat they qualify for at 1st level as a bonus. This racial trait replaces Bonus Feat. Sublime Necromancy: '''Some Valkyr; Typically Ebonwraith focus on dark arcane magic. Valkyr with this trait may add +1 to the DC of their spells with the 'Necromancy' descriptor. This bonus stacks with things like Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus. This racial trait replaces Bonus Feat and Skilled Traits. '''Lawful Crusader: Some Valkyr; Typically Dawnborn focus their vices against those of undead origin. Valkyr with this trait gain a +1 Insight Bonus to Attack Rolls and AC against creatures with the Undead type. This racial trait replaces Natural Armor and Skilled Traits. Inept Flight: Some Valkyr prefer to take down their foes upon the ground and rarely utilize their winged nature. Valkyr with this trait instead have a base speed of 30ft and no longer benefit from a Fly Speed or the Flyby Attack Feat. This racial trait replaces the Bonus Feat and Fly Speed. '''Charismatic Tribute: '''Some Valkyr are adept at communication and means of diplomacy. Valkyr with this trait gain a +2 Racial Bonus to Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces the Skilled Trait. Favored Class Options: Paladin/Anti-Paladin: +1/2 Point of Damage when using the Smite Evil or Smite Good class ability. Sorcerer: +1/4 to the Difficulty Class when casting spells with the Good or Evil Descriptor. (Good for Dawnborn; Evil for Ebonwraith) Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter's CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character's choice. Unchained Summoner: Add +1 Hit Point or +1 Skill Rank to the Summoner's Eidolon. Cleric: Add +1 on Caster Level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of Outsiders. Category:Race